strongbloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks: The Gods Pantheon
I have always loved mythology. It is a window to the understandings of our ancestors. Of entire civilizations even. Sometimes I wonder what will our mythology contain? Greek Gods http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard These are in no real order. Apollo: God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. Apollo's Kit: '' *Apollos Arrow : Power:1 - Lightning. *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 ''Spells: '' *Heal Spell (heals target) - /cast heal '''Ares': God of War He is one of the Twelve Olympians, and the son of Zeus and Hera. In Greek literature, he often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war. Are's Kit: *Ares Might : Sharpness:1 - Deep Wounds *Armors : Explosion Projection:2 - Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Pain Spell (damages target) - /cast pain Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, Archery Described as the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She was the Hellenic goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women; she often was depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and arrows. Artemis's Kit: *Artemis Bow : Power:1 - Bombardment *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Fire Protection:1 - Protection:1 x2 - Enlighted Spells: *Stun Spell (stuns target) - /cast stun Athena: Goddess of Wisdom The goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. Athena's Kit: *Athenas Sword : Sharpness:1 - Block *Armors : Projectile Protections:2 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Wall Spell (creates a temporary wall infront of you) - /cast wall Aphrodite: Goddess of love, beauty and sexuality The Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Aphrodite's Kit: *Aphrodites Sword : Smite:2 - Sharpness:1 - Block *Armors : Fire Protection:1 - Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Leap Spell (Jump a Long distance) - /cast leap Demeter: Goddess of agriculture, fertility, sacred law and the harvest Though Demeter is often described simply as the goddess of the harvest, she presided also over the sacred law, and the cycle of life and death. She and her daughter Persephone were the central figures of the Eleusinian Mysteries that predated the Olympian pantheon. Demeter's Kit: *Demeters Sythe : BaneofArthropods:1 - Sharpness:2 - Ice Aspect *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Farm Spell (Causes crops to grow) - /cast farm Dionysus: God of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine, of ritual madness, religious ecstasy and theatre The earliest cult images of Dionysus show a mature male, bearded and robed. He holds a fennel staff, tipped with a pine-cone and known as a thyrsus. Later images show him as a beardless, sensuous, naked or half-naked androgynous youth: the literature describes him as womanly or "man-womanish". Dionysus Kit: *Dionysus Sword : Sharpness:1 - Blindness *Armors : Fire Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Protection:2 - Implants Spells: *Mana Regen Spell - /cast clarity Hades: King of the underworld, God of the Dead and Riches Was the ancient Greek god of the underworld. Eventually, the god's name came to designate the abode of the dead. In Greek mythology, Hades is the oldest male child of Cronus and Rhea. Hades's Kit: *Hades Sword : Knockback:2 - Fire:1 - Poison *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Stealth Spell (Invisible to Mobs) - /cast stealth Hephestus: God of fire, metalworking, stonsonry, forges and the art of sculpture. As a smithing god, Hephaestus made all the weapons of the gods in Olympus. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and was worshipped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly Athens. Hephestus's Kit: *Hephestus Striker : Sharpness:1 - LifeSteal *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Molten Spells: *Combust Spell (Target catches on Fire) - /cast combust Hera: Queen of the Gods. Goddess of Marriage, Women and Birth. is the wife and one of three sisters of Zeus in the Olympian pantheon of Greek mythology and religion. Her chief function was as the goddess of women and marriage. Hera's Kit: *Heras Sword : Sharpness:1 - Block *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Hardened Spells: *Cleanse Spell (Removes effects from target) - /cast cleanse Hermes: Messenger of the gods. God of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the Underworld. Hermes is a god of transitions and boundaries. He is quick and cunning, and moved freely between the worlds of the mortal and divine, as emissary and messenger of the gods,intercessor between mortals and the divine, and conductor of souls into the afterlife. He is protector and patron of travelers, herdsmen, thieves, orators and wit, literature and poets, athletics and sports, invention and trade. Hermes's Kit: *Hermes Sword : Sharpness:1 - Shockwave *Armors : Fire Protection:1 - Fall Protection:2 - Protection:1 x4 - Gears Spells: *Switch Spell (Trade places with a target) - /cast switch Hestia: Goddess of the hearth, home, architecture, domesticity, family, and the state. Is a virgin goddess of the hearth, ancient Greek architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, and the state. In Greek mythology she is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea. Hestia's Kit: *Hestias Sword : Sharpness:1 - Smite:2 - Block *Armors : Projectile Protection:1 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 - ObsidianShield Spells: *Disarm Spell (Force a target to disarm) - /cast disarm Poseidon: God of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. is one of the twelve Olympian deities of the pantheon in Greek mythology. His main domain is the ocean, and he is called the "God of the Sea". Additionally, he is referred to as "Earth-Shaker"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poseidon#cite_note-1due to his role in causing earthquakes, and has been called the "tamer of horses". Poseidon's Kit: *Poseidons Sword : Sharpness:2 - Gooey *Armors : Fire Protection:3 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Geyser Spell (Sprouts a geyser under the enemy) - /cast geyser Zeus: God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, justice. The "Father of Gods and men" who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family according to the ancient Greek religion. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. Zeus's Kit: *Zeus Sword : Sharpness:2 - Thundering Blow *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Explosion Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Lightning Spell (Casts lightning at the target) - /cast lightning Nordic Gods In no particular order: Odin: In many Norse sources he is the Allfather of the gods and the ruler of Asgard. Óðinn gave soul and life. Odin is a principal member of the Æsir (the major group of the Norse pantheon) and is associated with war, battle, victory and death, but also wisdom, Shamanism, magic, poetry, prophecy, and the hunt. Odin has many sons, the most famous of whom is the thunder god Thor. Odin's Kit: *Odins Sword : BaneofArthropods:2 - Deathbringer *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Glowing Spells: *Entomb Spell (Encase the target in Glass) - /cast entomb Balder: god of light and purity in Norse mythology. According to Gylfaginning, a book of Snorri Sturluson's Prose Edda, Baldr's wife is Nanna and their son is Forseti. In Gylfaginning, Snorri relates that Baldr had the greatest ship ever built, named Hringhorni, and that there is no place more beautiful than his hall, Breidablik. Balder's Kit: *Balders Bow : Power:1 - FireArrow:1 - Bombardment *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Springs Spells: *Forcebomb Spell (Throws the target into the air) - /cast forcebomb Frigg: She is said to be the wife of Odin, and is the "foremost among the goddesses" and the queen of Asgard. She is described as having the power of prophecy yet she does not reveal what she knows.Frigg is described as the only one other than Odin who is permitted to sit on his high seat Hlidskjalf and look out over the universe. Frigg's Kit: *Friggs Truth : Sharpness:1 - Crippling Strike *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Enlighted - Stomp Spells: *Shadowstep Spell (Teleports you behind the target) - /cast shadowstep Thor: A hammer-wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing, healing and fertility. Thor wields the mountain-crushing hammer, Mjölnir, wears the belt Megingjörð and the iron gloves Járngreipr, and owns the staff Gríðarvölr. Thor's Kit: *Mjolnir : Smite:2 - Thundering Blow *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Springs Spells: *Roar Spell (force foes to attack you) - /cast roar Tyr: God associated with law and heroic glory in Norse mythology, portrayed as one-handed. In the late Icelandic Eddas, Tyr is portrayed, alternately, as the son of Odin (Prose Edda) or of Hymir (Poetic Edda), while the origins of his name and his possible relationship to Tuisto (see Tacitus' Germania) suggest he was once considered the father of the gods and head of the pantheon. Tyr's Kit: *Trys Blade : Sharpness:1 - Vampire *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Fortune:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Projectile Spell (Shoots an explosive arrow at a target) - /cast explosivearrow Loki: trickster god. Loki sometimes assists the gods and sometimes causes problems for them. Loki is a shape shifter and in separate incidents he appears in the form of a salmon, mare, seal, a fly, and possibly an elderly woman. Loki's Kit: *Lokis Trick : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Blind *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - MobFortune:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Confusion Spell (Cause mobs around you to fight eachother) - /cast confusion Freya: goddess associated with love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death. Freyja rules over her heavenly afterlife field Fólkvangr and there receives half of those that die in battle, whereas the other half go to the god Odin's hall, Valhalla. Within Fólkvangr is her hall, Sessrúmnir. Freyja assists other deities by allowing them to use her feathered cloak, is invoked in matters of fertility and love, and is frequently sought after by powerful jötnar who wish to make her their wife. Freya's Kit: *Freyas Sword : Sharpness:1 - Block *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - MobFortune:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Frozen Spells: *Prayer Spell (Heal yourself) - /cast prayer Sif: a goddess associated with earth. Scholars have proposed that Sif's hair may represent fields of golden wheat, that she may be associated with fertility, family, wedlock and/or that she is connected to rowan, and that there may be an allusion to her role or possibly her name in the Old English poem Beowulf. Sif's Kit: *Sifs Sword : Sharpness:1 - Deep Wounds *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - Fortune:2 - Fall Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Levitate Spell (Pickup and drag your target around) - /cast levitate Bragi: Is the skaldic god of poetry in Norse mythology. One is called Bragi: he is renowned for wisdom, and most of all for fluency of speech and skill with words. He knows most of skaldship, and after him skaldship is called bragr, and from his name that one is called bragr-man or -woman, who possesses eloquence surpassing others, of women or of men. His wife is Iðunn. Bragi's Kit: *Bragis Grace : Sharpness:1 - Shockwave *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Hardened Spells: *Silence Spell (Disable a players ability to cast Spells) - /cast silence Forseti: An Æsir god of justice and reconciliation in Norse mythology. His home is Glitnir, its name, meaning "shining," referring to its silver ceiling and golden pillars, which radiated light that could be seen from a great distance. His is the best of courts; all those who come before him leave reconciled. This suggests skill in mediation and is in contrast to his fellow god Týr. Forseti's Kit: *Forsetis Justice : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Ice Aspect *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Gears Spells: *Empower Spell (Increase the strength of Spells) - /cast empower Heimdall: god who possesses the resounding horn Gjallarhorn, owns the golden-maned horse Gulltoppr, has gold teeth, and is the son of Nine Mothers. Heimdallr is attested as possessing foreknowledge, keen eyesight and hearing, is described as "the whitest of the gods", and keeps watch for the onset of Ragnarök while drinking fine mead in his dwelling Himinbjörg, located where the burning rainbow bridge Bifröst meets heaven. Heimdall's Kit *Heimdalls Blade : Sharpness:1 - Crippling Strike *Armors : Protection:1 x3 - Protection:2 - Glowing Spells: *Stonevision Spell (See through stone) - /cast stonevision Ve: Vé gave countenance (appearance, facial expression), speech, hearing, and sight. Ve's Kit: *Ves Countenance : Sharpness:2 - Knockback:2 - Vampire *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Fire Protection:2 - MobFortune:2 - Protection:1 x2 - Protection:2 Spells: *Mana Spell (Restores mana) - /cast lifetap Vili: Vili gave wit (intelligence) and sense of touch. Vili's Kit: *Vilis Blade : Sharpness:2 - Deathbringer *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Mark Spell (Mark your current location) - /cast mark *Recall Spell (Teleport to your Mark) - /cast recall Egyptian Gods In no particular order: Ra: God of the Sun and Radiance. He was believed to rule in all parts of the created world: the sky, the earth, and the underworld. Ra's Kit: *Ras Sword : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Fire:1 - Smite:2 - Crippling Strike *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Molten - Stomp Spells: *Novafire Spell (Cast a spreading ring of fire) - /cast firenova Geb: God of the earth It was believed in ancient Egypt that Geb's laughter were earthquakes and that he allowed crops to grow. Geb's Kit:force *Gebs Laughter : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Shockwave *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - Fortune:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Implants Spells: *Dowse Spell (Locates iron around you) - /cast dowse Nut: The goddess of the sky in the Ennead of Egyptian mythology. Nut was the goddess of the sky and all heavenly bodies, a symbol of protecting the dead when they enter the after life. According to the Egyptians, during the day, the heavenly bodies—such as the sun and moon—would make their way across her body. Then, at dusk, they would be swallowed, pass through her belly during the night, and be reborn at dawn.Nut is also the barrier separating the forces of chaos from the ordered cosmos in the world. She was pictured as a woman arched on her toes and fingertips over the earth; her body portrayed as a star-filled sky. Nut's Kit: *Nuts Breeze : Sharpness:1 - Fire:1 - Ice Aspect *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Glowing Spells: *Wingwalk Spell (Lets you fly for 120secs) - /cast windwalk Shu: One of the primordial gods in Egyptian mythology, a personification of air, one of the Ennead of Heliopolis. As the air, Shu was considered to be cooling, and thus calming, influence, and pacifier. Due to the association with air, calm, and thus Ma'at (truth, justice and order), Shu was portrayed in art as wearing an ostrich feather. Shu was seen with between one and four feathers. Shu's Kit: *Shus Sword : Sharpness:1 - Gooey *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Forcetoss Spell (Toss your target into the sky) - /cast forcetoss Osiris: God of the afterlife, death, life, and resurrection. Osiris was considered not only a merciful judge of the dead in the afterlife, but also the underworld agency that granted all life, including sprouting vegetation and the fertile flooding of the Nile River. He was described as the "Lord of love", "He Who is Permanently Benign and Youthful"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osiris#cite_note-oxford-9and the "Lord of Silence". Osiris's Kit: *Osiris Sword : Sharpness:1 - Smite:1 - Deep Wounds *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Gears Spells: *Drainlife Spell (Drains life from the target) - /cast drainlife Isis: Goddess of health, marriage, and love. Isis was worshipped as the ideal mother and wife as well as the patroness of nature and magic. She was the friend of slaves, sinners, artisans and the downtrodden, but she also listened to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. Isis's Kit: *Isis Staff : Sharpness:4 - BaneofArthropods:1 - Smite:1 - Blind *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - MobFortune:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Springs Spells: *Freeze Spell (Shoots a volley of Snowballs) - /cast freeze Set: God of the desert, storms, disorder, violence and foreigners in ancient Egyptian religion. Set is not, however, a god to be ignored or avoided; he has a positive role where he is employed by Ra on his solar boat to repel the serpent of Chaos Apep. Set had a vital role as a reconciled combatant. Set's Kit: *Sets Sword : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Poison *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Enlighted Spells: *Telekinesis Spell (Toggle levers and buttons from a distance) - /cast telekinesis Nephthys: Goddess of death, service, lamentation, and nighttime. Nephthys is a protective goddess who symbolizes the death experience, just as Isis represented the (re-)birth experience. Nephthys's Kit: *Nephthys Sword : Sharpness:1 - Crippling Strike *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Hardened Spells: *Purge Spell (Kill surrounding mobs) - /cast purge Horus: God of vengeance, sky, protection, and war. Horus was often the ancient Egyptians' national patron god. He was usually depicted as a falcon-headed man wearing the pschent, or a red and white crown, as a symbol of kingship over the entire kingdom of Egypt. Horus's Kit: *Horus Vengeance : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Smite:1 - BaneofArthropods:1 - Thundering Blow *Armors : Protection:1 x4 - Molten Spells: *Fireball Spell (Shoot a fireball at the target) - /cast fireball Sobek: God of the Nile, the Army, military, and fertility. Sobek was also associated with pharaonic power, fertility, and military prowess, but served additionally as a protective deity with apotropaic qualities, invoked particularly for protection against the dangers presented by the Nile river. Sobek's Kit: *Sobeks Sword : Sharpness:1 - Ice Aspect *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Poison Spells: *Waterwalk Spell (Walk on water) - /cast waterwalk Serqet: Goddess of healing venomous stings and bites. Scorpion stings lead to paralysis and Serket's name describes this, as it means (she'' who) tightens the throat, however, Serket's name also can be read as meaning (she who) causes the throat to breathe, and so, as well as being seen as stinging the unrighteous, Serket was seen as one who could cure scorpion stings and the effects of other venoms such as snake bites. Serqet's Kit: *Serqets Venom : Sharpness:1 - Poison *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Enlighted Spells: *Poison Spell (Poisons the target) - /cast poison Anubis: Protector of the dead and embalming. One of his prominent roles was as a god who ushered souls into the afterlife. He attended the weighing scale during the "Weighing of the Heart," in which it was determined whether a soul would be allowed to enter the realm of the dead. Anubis's Kit: *Anubis Death : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Deathbringer *Armors : Explosion Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Blink Spell (Teleport to the place you are looking) - /cast blink Bes: God of Fortune, fertility, the arts. Ancient Egyptian deity worshipped as a protector of households, and in particular, of mothers and children and childbirth. Bes later came to be regarded as the defender of everything good and the enemy of all that is bad. Bes's Kit: *Bes Sword : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:2 - Block *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Enderchest Spell (Opens your enderchest) - /cast enderchest Taweret: Goddess of Fertility and Childbirth. The name "Taweret" means, "she who is great" or simply, "great one," a common pacificatory address to dangerous deities. Taweret's Kit: *Tawerets Sword : Sharpness:1 - Vampire *Armors : Projectile Protection:1 - Fire Protection:1 - Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Forcepush Spell (Push enemies around you away) - /cast forcepush Amun: King of the gods and god of the wind. After the rebellion of Thebes against the Hyksos and with the rule of Ahmose I, Amun acquired national importance, expressed in his fusion with the Sun god, Ra, as Amun-Ra. Amun's Kit: *Amuns Fusion : Sharpness:1 - Fire:1 - Smite:2 - BaneofArthropods:2 - Deathbringer *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Poisoned - Springs Spells: *Storm Spell (Causes lightning to strike targets around you) - /cast storm Aten: Aten as the creator, and giver of life. is the disk of the sun in ancient Egyptian mythology, and originally an aspect of Ra. The deified Aten is the focus of the monolatristic, henotheistic, or monotheistic religion of Atenism established by Amenhotep IV. Aten's Kit: *Atens Ray : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Fire:1 - Smite:2 - Crippling Strike *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x2 - Protection:2 - hardened - Gears Spells: *Explode Spell (Causes an explosion around your target) - /cast explode Atum: God of creation. Thus he has been interpreted as being the 'complete one' and also the finisher of the world, which he returns to watery chaos at the end of the creative cycle. As creator he was seen as the underlying substance of the world, the deities and all things being made of his flesh or alternatively being his ka. Atum's Kit: *Atums Sword : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Fire:1 - Smite:2 - Gooey *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Poisoned - Frozen Spells: *Volley Spell (Casts a volley of arrows at a target) - /cast volley Hapy: God of the annual flooding of the Nile in ancient Egyptian religion. Due to his fertile nature he was sometimes considered the "father of the gods", and was considered to be a caring father who helped to maintain the balance of the cosmos, the world or universe regarded as an orderly, harmonious system. He was thought to live within a cavern at the supposed source of the Nile near Aswan. Hapy's Kit: *Hapys Sword : Sharpness:1 - Shockwave *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Fortune:1 - Protection:1 x3 - ObsidianShield Spells: *Lilywalk Spell (Walk over water on lilypads) - /cast lilywalk Hathor: Goddess of the sky, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, foreign lands, mining, music and fertility. She was one of the most important and popular deities throughout the history of Ancient Egypt. Hathor was worshiped by Royalty and common people alike in whose tombs she is depicted as "Mistress of the West" welcoming the dead into the next life.In other roles she was a goddess of music, dance, foreign lands and fertility who helped women in childbirth,as well as the patron goddess of miners. Hathor's Kit: *Hathors Sword : Sharpness:1 - Fire:1 - Deep Wound *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Gears Spells: *Reflect Spell (Reflect spells back to their origin) - /cast reflect Khepri: God of rebirth and the sunrise. Khepri was thus a solar deity. Young dung beetles, having been laid as eggs within the dung ball, emerge from it fully formed. Therefore, Khepri also represented creation and rebirth, and he was specifically connected with the rising sun and the mythical creation of the world. Khepri's Kit: *Khepris Creation : Sharpness:1 - Vampire *Armors : Explosion Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Poisoned Spells: *Invulnerability Spell (Become invinsible for a short time) - /cast invulnerability Khnum: God of creation and the waters. One of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile River. Since the annual flooding of the Nile brought with it silt and clay, and its water brought life to its surroundings, he was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children, which he made at a potter's wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers' wombs. He later was described as having moulded the other deities, and he had the titles Divine Potter and Lord of created things from himself. Khnum's Kit: *Khnums Sword : Sharpness:1 - BaneofArthropods:2 - Shockwave *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Implants Spells: *Geyser Spell (Sprouts a jet of water under the target) - /cast geyser Ma'at: Goddess of truth and justice. The ancient Egyptian concept of truth, balance, order, law, morality, and justice. Maat was also personified as a goddess regulating the stars, seasons, and the actions of both mortals and the deities, who set the order of the universe from chaos at the moment of creation. Ma'at's Kit: *Ma'ats Law : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Smite:1 - Crippling Strike *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Glowing - Gears Spells: *Haste Spell (Run faster for a time) - /cast haste Nun: The deification of the primordial watery abyss in Egyptian mythology. The Ancient Egyptians envisaged the oceanic abyss of the Nun as surrounding a bubble in which the sphere of life is encapsulated, representing the deepest mystery of their cosmogony. In Ancient Egyptian creation accounts the original mound of land comes forth from the waters of the Nun. The Nun is the source of all that appears in a differentiated world, encompassing all aspects of divine and earthly existence. In the Ennead cosmogony Nun is perceived as transcendent at the point of creation alongside Atum the creator god. Nun's Kit: *Nuns Sword : Sharpness:1 - Smite:2 - Block *Armors : Protection:1 x4 - Springs Spells: *Gills Spell (Breathe underwater) - /cast gills Ptah: God of creation, the arts and fertility. The demiurge of Memphis, god of craftsmen and architects. In the triad of Memphis, he is the spouse of Sekhmet and the father of Nefertum. He was also regarded as the father of the sage Imhotep. The Greeks knew him as the god Hephaestus, and in this form Manetho made him the first king of Egypt. Ptah's Kit: *Ptahs Sword : Sharpness:1 - Fire:1 - Poison *Armors : Projectile Protection:1 - Fire Protection:2 - Fortune:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Stomp Spells: *Repair Spell (repair your gear) - /cast repair Sekhmet: Goddess of fire, war, vengeance, menstruation, and medicine. Originally the warrior goddess as well as goddess of healing for Upper Egypt, when the kingdom of Egypt was divided. She is depicted as a lioness, the fiercest hunter known to the Egyptians. It was said that her breath formed the desert. She was seen as the protector of the pharaohs and led them in warfare. Sekhmet's Kit: *Sekhmets Blaze : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Fire:1 - Gooey *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Molten Spells: *Throw Spell (Toss an anvil at the target) - /cast anvil Seshat: Goddess of writing and wisdom. She was seen as a scribe and record keeper, and her name means '''''she who scrivens (i.e. she who is the scribe), and is credited with inventing writing. She also became identified as the goddess of architecture, astronomy, astrology, building, mathematics, and surveying. Seshat's Kit: *Seshats Sword : Sharpness:1 - BaneofArthropods:2 - Block *Armors : Explosion Protection:1 - Fall Protection:1 - Protection:1 x3 - Spring Spells: *Build Spell (Place blocks in slot 0 at a distance) - /cast build Tefnut: Goddess of rain and moisture. She is the sister and consort of the air god Shu and the mother of Geb and Nut. Tefnut's Kit: *Tefnuts Sword : Sharpness:1 - Smite:1 - Ice Aspect *Armors : Fire Protection:2 - Waterworker:1 - Protection:1 x3 Spells: *Phase Spell (Move through solid walls) - /cast phase Thoth: God of Knowledge, Hieroglyphs and Wisdom. Thoth became heavily associated with the arbitration of godly disputes, the arts of magic, the system of writing, the development of science, and the judgment of the dead. Thoth's Kit: *Thoths Wisdom : Sharpness:1 - Knockback:1 - Fire:1 - Auto Repair *Armors : Projectile Protection:2 - Protection:1 x3 - Hardened Spells: *Ritual Spell (Start a summon ritual) - /cast summon